


Nauseous

by 2dsickfics



Series: Voltron: Legedary Defenders Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Nausea, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Keith Kogane - Nauseous fic from my tumblr.





	Nauseous

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Well, could you write a little drabble of nauseous Keith with whoever you ship him with?
> 
> Sure!

“Hey, Keith! Can you come here for a second?” Lance was calling from the kitchen, oblivious to Keith’s struggle to keep his lunch down  _without_  opening his mouth, let alone yelling a response. He drew in a breath anyway and sat up to leave the bedroom, however, the motion sent his hypersensitive stomach into his throat and he had to make a quick decision on whether to use the bin in their room or try to dash for the bathroom. A queasy belch exited his mouth.

Trash can it is.

He lunged towards the bin and swallowed the metallic saliva filling his mouth, only to have more dribble out into the bottom of the receptacle.

“Keith?” He heard again, this time coated in concern, “Are you okay?”

Damn. He had hoped to just sleep this off without anyone knowing. Too bad his stomach decided on that moment to rebel visciously, causing a harsh retch to force the small meal of crackers and water into the bin under him.

When the door opened Lance rushed to aid the raven in distress. Unfortunately, the reason Lance was calling him was to taste test and the room filled with a delectable aroma that would have had Keith salivating in a much better way any other time. Right now, it invited a round of dry heaves to tear up his throat, the nausea still heavily rolling in his stomach after he was done.

“Sorry.” Keith mumbled as he set down the bin and curled into Lance’s side.

“Nothing to be sorry for - We can make the burritos when you’re feeling better!” Lance joked.

“Ugh, don’t talk about food right now…” Was the only response before Keith moved away to go back to bed. Lance chuckled and joined him.

“Okay, okay. For now, just try to feel better.”


End file.
